Spot the Dog
Spot the Dog is a series of children's books by Eric Hill. History First published in 1980, Where's Spot was inspired while Eric was working in creative marketing; he noticed his three-year-old son was fascinated by the process of lifting up a paper, on a design he was creating. Captivated by this thought Eric created a story about a puppy which incorporated the flap design. During the late 70s it was extraordinarily innovative concept, and it took some time for any publisher to take any notice of the idea before Puffin books decided to publish his book. Within weeks of the first book being released it topped the Bestseller list. Eric Hill said "When I first drew Spot I realised that when I came to draw the spot on his body and the tip of his tail I was copying the markings on an aircraft. I grew up drawing aircraft – that is how I learned to draw. "I am quite convinced now, as I look back, that the actual training of drawing cartoons – which is, of course, my style – led to my producing Spot. Cartoons must be very simple and have as few words as possible and so must the Spot books. I designed Spot out of my previous background as a designer and illustrator. It was quite unconscious but I can see now that I have created a ready-made trademark of its kind, with the essential spot on the body and a bit on the tail." Over time, the book was translated into more than sixty languages. In Afrikaans versions of the book Spot is translated to "Otto", widely believed to be the surname of a South African friend of Hill's. This name has been attributed to Spot as many of the books were believed to be inspired by the life of aforementioned friend, J. Otto. In the Netherlands, Spot the Dog is known as Dribbel. Characters Main Characters * Spot: The protagonist of the series. A yellow puppy with a brown spot on each side of his body and a brown tip on his tail, Spot is full of curiosity, helpfulness, and a huge desire to learn. Spot appears to be a Beagle. * Sally: Spot's mother. who is also yellow and has a brown spot on her back that goes around the back of her body, as well as two brown spots on each side of her body. Much of the first story, Where's Spot, involves her going around the house looking for Spot. * Sam: Spot's father. He is also yellow, but has no spots on his body whatever. * Susie: Spot's little sister who is also a puppy. Like the rest of the family, she is yellow, First Appeared in 2009 in books only. * Helen: A blue hippopotamus who is Spot's best friend. Her colour is dark blue and she has sags under her eyes in the first season of the TV series The Adventures of Spot; however, by season two, she turned light blue and the sags under her eyes were removed. * Steve: A brown monkey with a tan face, he is playful and full of surprises and is Spot's second best friend. * Tom: A green crocodile who is Spot's third best friend. He started out dark green in colour in the first season. He also sports rather sharp-looking incisors and a red colouring inside his mouth on the first season of The Adventures of Spot; by the second season, he loses the sharp incisors, red colour, and the white eye sacs and turns to a lighter shade of green leaving him looking younger and less intimidating. He loves going fishing. Tom loves the snare drum, considered to be his favourite instrument. His dad is the mayor of the town. Supporting Characters * Grandpa: Spot's Grandpa and Sally's father. * Grandma: Spot's Grandma and Sally's mother. * Miss Bear: Spot's school teacher, is a brown bear who plays the piano. Minor Characters * Billy: A bear who loves to eat. He appears in the first season of The Adventures of Spot. * Clare: A green turtle. * Cybil: An orange cat who is the series' antagonist. She has a very rude personality, as seen in episodes "Spot's Lost Bone" and "Spot's First Walk" (where she scares Spot). She appears only in the first season of The Adventures of Spot. In the USA her rude personality was tone down. * Mr. Kangaroo: A kangaroo that speaks with what sounds like an Australian accent. Spot's neighbour. He appears only in the first season of The Adventures of Spot. * Leo: An orange lion. * Sidney: A yellowish-green snake. Books Since 1980 with the success of Where's Spot, Eric Hill went on to create numerous other books, which most being translated to Welsh (as well as the TV series, commissioned by S4C), some have also been translated into Scottish Gaelic, and Where's Spot? has been translated into Cornish. * Where's Spot? (1980); The first book in the series, it chronicles Sally going around the house looking for Spot. Sally and Spot are introduced in this book. Spot's main friends (Tom, Steve, Helen, and Clare) are also introduced in this book, but they were yet to be named and instead served as characters that Sally finds during her search for Spot. Unlike in all following books, where Spot is the main character, here, the protagonist is his mother Sally. * Spot Goes to School (1984); Spot's teacher, Miss Bear, is introduced in this book, and Tom, Steve, Helen, and Clare are also finally named. This book chronicles Spot's day at school (kindergarten). * Spot Goes on Holiday (1985); Spot's dad, Sam, is introduced in this book. In this book, Spot and his family go to the beach, and Spot meets a new friend (a brown Cocker spaniel). * Spot Visits his Grandparents (1996); Spot's grandparents are introduced in this book. In it, Spot visits his grandparents' place and helps out in the garden. We learn about Sally when she was only a puppy. List of Spot sound books In the 1990s A number of books were released with sound effect, produced by Publications International and published by Frederick Warne. The U.S. edition of the sound books were somewhat different from the U.K. editions of the book. The text in these editions is slightly altered, and in some cases, the title is changed as well. They are produced and published by Publications International. Book design The books are set in the typeface Century Schoolbook Infant, a very rare, single-story version of Century Schoolbook. Television With the success of the books the BBC commissioned an animated series, which first appeared on 9 April 1987; with Peter Hawkins providing the Narration. with episodes of Spot airing in ABC in Australia (6 March 1989 - 18 August 2008), the United States on The Disney Channel as a segment on the program Lunch Box from the late 1980s into the 1990s.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 7, no. 4, July/August 1989: p. 57.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 9, no. 6, November/December 1991: p. 34. ''The Adventures of Spot'': Season 1 (1987) The first season of The Adventures of Spot, which was animated and produced by King Rollo Films, aired on the BBC between 9 April 1987 and 17 July 1987. It consisted of thirteen episodes, each five minutes long. The episodes were narrated by Paul Nicholas and the music was composed by Duncan Lamont. Episodes in this series: # "Spot's Surprise Parcel" (9 April 1987) # "Spot's Lost Bone" (16 April 1987) # "Spot's First Walk" (23 April 1987) # "Spot in the Woods" (30 April 1987) # "Spot's Birthday Party" (7 May 1987) # "Where's Spot?" (14 May 1987) # "Sweet Dreams, Spot" (20 May 1987) # "Spot Finds a Key" (28 May 1987) # "Spot Goes to the Circus" (4 June 1987) # "Spot Follows His Nose" (11 June 1987) # "Spot Goes to the Farm" (18 June 1987) # "Spot's Windy Day" (16 July 1987) # "Spot Goes on Holiday" (titled "Spot Goes to the Beach" in the U.S.) (17 July 1987) ''The Adventures of Spot'': Season 2 (1993) The second season of The Adventures of Spot aired between 7 September and 30 November 1993, and, like the first season, consisted of thirteen five-minute episodes. Once again, the episodes were produced by King Rollo Films. Paul Nicholas returned as the voices and narration, and Duncan Lamont returned as composer of the music. Many of the characters' looks (most notably Helen's and Tom's) were refined in this season. Episodes in this series: # "Spot Goes to the Farm" (7 September 1993) # "Spot Stays Overnight" (titled "Spot Sleeps Over" in the U.S.) (14 September 1993) # "Spot Makes a Cake" (21 September 1993) # "Spot Goes to the Park" (28 September 1993) # "Spot Goes Splash!" (5 October 1993) # "Spot in the Garden" (12 October 1993) # "Spot Goes to a Party" (19 October 1993) # "Spot's Winter Sports" (26 October 1993) # "Spot Goes to the Fair" (2 November 1993) # "Spot's Favourite Toy" (titled "Spot's Favorite Toy" in the U.S.) (9 November 1993) # "Spot's First Picnic" (16 November 1993) # "Spot At the Playground" (23 November 1993) # "Storytime with Spot" (30 November 1993) ''Spot's Musical Adventures'' (2000) Spot's Musical Adventures, very similar to The Adventures of Spot, aired between 25 October and 10 November 2000. Like The Adventures of Spot, this series consisted of thirteen episodes, each with a short song in them. The format of the series reverted to the narration format used prior to the specials. These episodes, however, were not voiced or narrated by Paul Nicholas; instead, comedian Jane Horrocks was given the role of the narration and voices of these episodes. Music was composed by Duncan Lamont with KiCK Productions and the songs are performed by Dan Russell. The U.S. release of the episodes (revoiced and released as Discover Spot by Disney also feature live-action segments. To coincide with these episodes, the Adventures of Spot episodes were dubbed over by Jane Horrocks. Additionally, the original Duncan Lamont music was replaced with new tracks written with KiCK Productions, used for the Spot's Musical Adventures series. It will come as no surprise if the voices and music in the re-release of the It's Fun to Learn with Spot episodes are changed as well. Episodes: # "Spot's Show" (25 October 2000) # "Spot's Treehouse" (26 October 2000) # "Spot's Breakfast" (27 October 2000) # "Spot's Horse" (released in the U.S. as "Spot's Hobby Horse") (30 October 2000) # "Spot's Grandpa" (31 October 2000) # "Spot's Umbrella" (1 November 2000) # "Spot's Band" (2 November 2000) # "Spot's Bath" (3 November 2000) # "Spot's Tent" (6 November 2000) # "Spot Tidies Up" (released in the U.S. as "Spot Cleans Up") (7 November 2000) # "Spot Helps Grandma" (8 November 2000) # "Spot's School Trip" (9 November 2000) # "Hide and Seek" (released in the U.S. as "Spot Plays Hide and Seek") (10 November 2000) USA differences * The U.S. releases of the show are re-voiced: **Corey Burton - Narrator/Sam/Tom/Steve/Spot's Grandpa/Various **Linda Gary - Sally/Miss Bear/Tina/Cybil/Various (Tress MacNeille replaces Linda Gary in the 2000 series) **Jonathan Taylor Thomas - Spot (1st) **Jim Cummings - Santa Claus/Reindeer #1 **Tress MacNeille - Helen/Reindeer #2/Betsy/Claire/Spot's Grandma/Various **Haley Joel Osment - Spot (2nd) Home Video release specials A number of special produced VHS were created: ''It's Fun to Learn with Spot'' - Phase 1 (1990) The first phase of It's Fun to Learn With Spot, produced by Spitfire Television and Living Doll Productions and where released on VHS. It consisted of four episodes, each approximately fifteen minutes in length. These episodes were voiced and narrated by Peter Hawkins. The theme song used in The Adventures of Spot was licensed from King Rollo Films, so the familiar tune by Duncan Lamont was heard at the beginning and end of each episode. However, music on the show was kept to a minimum. # "Spot's Alphabet" # "Spot's Busy Year" # "Spot Learns to Count" # "Spot Tells the Time" ''It's Fun to Learn with Spot'' - Phase 2 (1994) The second phase of It's Fun to Learn With Spot and, like the first VHS, consisted of four fifteen-minute episodes. However the episodes were produced by King Rollo Films and retained the talents of Paul Nicholas and Duncan Lamont, in UK. Episodes in this series: # "Spot's Looks at Opposites" # "Spot's First Word Game" # "Spot Looks at Colours" # "Spot Looks at Shapes" Note: The two phases of It's Fun to Learn with Spot are often listed as one series, even on Penguin Television's website. However, as noted, the two phases were produced four years apart by two different companies and are very different in design. Spot's Magical Christmas was released in 1995 and Spot and his Grandparents Go to the Carnival in 1997. These two specials, which are both thirty minutes long, have some notable differences from the normal series. First off, they have no narration, and each character is voiced distinctly. The characters' mouths also move to speech, in comparison to the other episodes, in which the characters' mouths remain static and the entire episode is narrated as a story. There are also several songs in the specials, as there were in It's Fun to Learn With Spot. Voices *Calum Neilsen - Spot (Spot's Magical Christmas) *Tom Fletcher - Spot (Spot and his Grandparents) *Josie Lawrence - Sally/Helen *Paul Nicholas - Sam (Spot's Magical Christmas) *Philip Pope - Tom *Steve Steen - Sam (Spot and his Grandparents)/Steve *Steve Frost - Reindeer #1 *Lee Cornes - Reindeer #2 *Andy Paresi - Santa Claus *Carol MacReady - Grandma *Rob Inglis - Grandpa Other media Music albums A number of companies have released a number of CD featuring mainly nursery rhymes, under the name of the Spot. * Spot in the Park with the Flowerpot Gang Released in Australia by the Australian Broadcasting Corporation in the early 2000s, Spot in the Park with the Flowerpot Gang consists of 26 nursery rhymes. Apparently, it is no longer published. * Spot's First Play Songs Published by Genius Entertainment and is also available in a box set titled Spot's Favorite Toddler Tunes (although in this edition, the "Alphabet Song" is excluded). * Spot's Farmyard Friends It is also published by Genius Entertainment and is also available in the Spot's Favorite Toddler Tunes box set. * Spot's Classics for Growing Minds Bidding on the success of the controversial Mozart Effect, Spot's Classics for Growing Minds contains twelve classical numbers from various classical composers. Also published by Genius Entertainment, this album has also made its appearance in the Spot's Favorite Toddler Tunes box set. CD-ROMs Two Spot CD-ROM titles are currently available. They are published by Europress in Europe and Hasbro in the US. Both titles runs on both Microsoft Windows (Windows 95 or NT4 or newer) and Apple Macintosh (Os 8 up to OS 9.2.2, and in classic mode from PowerPC Mac OS X up until Mac OS X Leopard) computers. It should be noted that the PowerPC Mac version of the software would not run on newer Intel-based Macs as these newer Macs do not support classic PowerPC or 68k binaries, nor would they run on PowerPC Mac OS X Leopard-based PowerPC Macs as Leopard has dropped support for the classic environment the titles run on. References External links * Official site * TV.com Spot episode guides * Toonhound's record on Spot * Spot Game Manufacturer Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Fictional dogs Category:Characters in children's literature Category:1980 introductions Category:1987 British television programme debuts Category:2000 British television programme endings Category:1980s British television series Category:1990s British television series Category:2000s British television series Category:British animated television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Australian Broadcasting Corporation shows Category:English-language television programming Category:1980 novels Category:1987 television series debuts Category:2000 television series endings